ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Awakening
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on January 31st, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_07.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Second Awakening" Synopsis Having lost Eleking in his Reionyx Battle against Grande, Rei has slipped into a Coma and is hanging onto a thin thread for his life. Luckily, he's about to receive some help from an unlikely acquaintance! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Rei has collapsed, presumably dead after his loss in a one-sided Reionyx Battle against the Reiblood Alien Keel, Grande, and his Monster: Tyrant. Unamused by his newest victory, Grande taunts Rei by stepping on him, stating how unimpressed he was by Rei's inexperience. As the ZAP SPACY arrives to fetch him, Grande takes his leave, recalling Tyrant and fleeing the scene. As the ZAP SPACY fetches Rei however, the crew gets winds that an entire fleet of Alien Pedan ships are on their way, presumably lead by Dail to continue trying to hunt Rei down. Luckily the ZAP SPACY manages to flee from Hammer before the fleet can arrive. As they leave though, the ZAP SPACY are saddened to see that Rei, while alive, is unconscious and hooked up to Medical Equipment to keep him alive. Fearing for Rei's life, the ZAP SPACY immediately begins their journey back to Earth. Suddenly as they're leaving the Planet, a mysterious light appears from space and strikes the Pendragon! The light temporarily stunts the Pendragon's functions, but then it enters its Sick Bay. As the ZAP SPACY hurries to see what is going on, he is shocked to see that the light has revealed itself to be none other than Rei's older sister, Kate! Now as a "shapeless spirit," Kate states that when Rei's Eleking was murdered, Rei was intended to have died along with him. However, Eleking managed to break his link with Rei moments before his death, sacrificing himself to allow Rei to live on. However in order to save Rei from dying now, the ZAP SPACY must return to Hammer as Rei's Battle Nizer is still lost on the planet, and Rei himself is trapped inside of it after Eleking's link was broken with him. As Kate reiterates her wish for Rei to take over as successor of all Reibloods, she disappears once more and the ZAP SPACY immediately returns to Hammer. Back on Hammer, the ZAP SPACY begins their search for Rei. However, their search is hindered by the appearances of the Pedan Fleet, who are still looking for Rei. Luckily, Hyuga manages to find Rei's Battle Nizer and notices the in the slot where Eleking would be is an icon of the same type of Battle Nizer that Grande possesses. Having retrieved the Battle Nizer, the crew takes it to Rei's body, where they continue trying to wake him up. During their efforts however, the ZAP SPACY comes under attack by the Pedan fleet, which finally finds them and begins attacking them. The fleet strikes the Pendragon, crippling all of the ship's functions and leaving them defenseless once again! Aboard the Pendragon, the crew prepares for the worst... Meanwhile inside of the Battle Nizer, Rei is confronted by Kate's Spirit as well who reminds him that his friends are waiting for him. the icon of the new Battle Nizer begins pulsing more and more when the crew comes under attack... Suddenly, Litra appears and fights back against the Pedan Fleet, and Rei appears, alive and well! At the same time, Grande's Tyrant appears and shoots down the rest of the Fleet with his Flamethrower. Rei and Grande re-confront one another, with Grande impressed that Rei is alive after all, to which Rei responds by pulling out his Battle Nizer to have another battle. Then at that moment, Rei's Battle Nizer transforms and takes on the form of that of Grande's! Noticing that Rei's Battle Nizer has changed, now known as a "Neo Battle Nizer," Grande becomes very excited to fight, and Rei responds by summoning Gomora! The two monster engage in battle once more, but with Rei now at an even fighting chance, both monsters' battle comes to a Standstill. Finally during a beam battle between Tyrant's Flamethrower and Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray, Gomora overpowers Tyrant and the battle shifts to Gomora's favor. This time, Gomora pummels Tyrant to a pulp, and using the same tactic they used on Bemstar on Boris, Litra transforms into Fire Litra and discharges a huge burst of Fire from its body at Tyrant. Tyrant absorbs the attack and leaves Gomora open to stab Tyrant with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Tyrant. Finally in an ironic twist, Grande lets out an anguish-filled groan before collapsing. Finally victorious, Rei recalls Gomora and Litra and is greeted warmly by the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew for being alive. As the crew regroups once more, Oki mentions that it was due to Eleking's sacrifice that Rei was brought back, to which the group gives a brief moment of silence for Rei's fallen Monster. The moment however is ruined by the appearance of Grande, who is alive as well! Grande reveals that (like Rei,) he too cut his link with Tyrant before he was killed, coldly stating that he was growing tired of using Tyrant anyway. Before leaving though, Grande states that he's "giving" Rei his victory due to find his sister beautiful (during Rei's revival, Grande was confronted by Kate's Spirit as well, and he was smitten by her appearance,) and he leaves by spitefully telling Rei and he "owes" him. Back on the Pendragon, the crew prepares to leave back to Earth. Rei however is hesitant to go just yet. With the Reibloods all over Hammer still battling, Rei believes that the true ruler of the Reibloods will reveal himself soon, and he wants to stop him to end the constant fighting. Obliged by Rei's desire for peace, the ZAP SPACY agree to stay with Rei to help him in stopping the threat as well. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Rei receives and uses his Neo Battle Nizer for the first time ever, starting from this episode. *During the "Mega Monster Battle File" segment at the end of the episode, the opening Battle Nizer is changed into a Neo Battle Nizer to coincide Rei's upgrade into it. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes